


I choose you!

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pokemon Go AU, Stolen Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been trying to catch a Pikachu for three weeks only for some gorgeous stranger on the subway to steal it right out from under him.</p><p>Inspired by the <a> prompt </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I choose you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vassbutt1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassbutt1991/gifts).



> [Send me a prompt!](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)

Stiles smirked in triumph, shaking his fist victoriously as he continued walking through the subway car. He was going to finally catch this freaking Pikachu that had been taunting him for weeks, always popping up in the middle of the night when he should be sleeping and disappearing the second he got close. 

He weaved around a pole, his elbow knocking against the unforgiving metal. He ignored the slight throb shooting through his arm, too intent on catching his Pikachu to care.

He increased his pace, skillfully avoiding the other people on the subway, praying no one else would catch it before him like last time. He still hadn’t completely forgiven Erica.

His phone buzzed excitedly in his hand, his eyes widening in anticipation as he watched the Pikachu pop up on his screen in all its glory.

Right on some poor guy’s lap.

A quick glance upward showed that the poor guy was also the most gorgeous guy Stiles had ever seen in his life, complete with sexy stubble and a black leather jacket.

All sense of dignity and self-preservation long gone, Stiles confidently pointed his phone at the man’s groin and smiled widely, ready to finally bag this yellow bastard. 

Before he could do anything he heard someone growl, “What the hell are you doing?”

Stiles spared a quick darting look up to see the gorgeous man with the Pokemon on his crotch glaring at him, looking downright murderous. He looked back down at his phone screen and winced, well aware what it must look like he was doing, blurting out, “Sorry, but there’s a  _ Pikachu on your dick and I  _ have _ to catch it. _ ”

Much to Stiles’ surprise the man didn’t punch him in the face like he expected him to, or ask what the hell he was talking about. Instead, he sat up straighter and tugged his own phone out of his pocket, eyes widening as he muttered, “Really?”

Before Stiles could react the Pikachu was gone and the stubbled Adonis in front of him was smiling radiantly down at his phone. Stiles’ shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized what had just happened, barely holding back a groan.

“Are you freaking kidding me?! I’ve been trying to catch that bastard for three weeks!” Stiles huffed, plopping down in the empty seat beside the man who had just crushed his hopes and dreams in an instant, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ugh, I give up. It’s a stupid game anyway.” 

The man who had just stolen his Pikachu chuckled deeply beside him, earning a sharp glare and an exaggerated pout from Stiles. He managed to look contrite, sincerely telling him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin the game for you. But it was on  _ my _ dick, I kinda felt entitled to it.”

Stiles conceded with a bob of his head, gorgeous stranger had a point. He stuck out a hand as a peace offering, introducing himself, “I’m Stiles. Sorry about the whole pointing my phone at your junk thing.” 

“Derek,” he answered, shaking Stiles’ hand with another blinding grin. “Sorry about the whole stealing your Pikachu thing.”

“Whatever, no big deal,” Stiles replied, unable to find it in his heart to be upset with the hottest person on earth. And no, he wasn’t exaggerating one bit. “But now I’m pretty sure you’re a member of Team Rocket.” 

“Jessie or James?” Derek teased, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Well, you’ve definitely got the hair to be Jessie,” Stiles joked, gesturing toward Derek’s gelled hair. Derek threw his head back in the most beautiful punched out laugh Stiles had ever heard.

While Stiles was trying to refrain from drooling or spontaneously proposing, Derek offered, “Here, I’ll name him after you.”

Derek tilted his phone to show Stiles as he renamed his Pikachu, punching in  _ Styles. _ Blushing at the surprisingly sweet sentiment, Stiles softly corrected, “Stiles with an  _ i _ .” 

“Oh, sorry,” Derek apologized, quickly amending the spelling. Stiles leaned closer, practically resting his chin on Derek’s shoulder, curious to see Derek’s other Pokemon. 

Shooting Stiles a sidelong glance, Derek claimed, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Stiles snapped to attention and pulled up his own Pokemon inventory, trying to ignore the potential suggestiveness of Derek’s words. He turned his screen to show Derek, rather proud of his Eevee and his Ditto. 

“ _ LittleRedBambi _ ?” Derek snorted, sneaking a peek at Stiles’ username.

“Better than  _ SourwolfHale _ ,” Stiles retorted, relishing in the sound of Derek’s laugh again. His eyes widened as he looked through Derek’s Pokemon, spotting a Dragonair and an Arcanine and a― “Oh my god, you have a Ninetails?! How’d you get it?! They’re my favorite!” 

Derek smirked and turned to meet Stiles’ wide eyes, casually suggesting, “How about I tell you over dinner?” 

“Whoa, really?” Stiles asked, incredulous, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks. Derek nodded, smiling more shyly. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Here, I’ll give you my number,” Derek volunteered.

Who would’ve thought that Pokemon Go would get him a date with a devastatingly handsome dork he met on the subway?

Thanks, Niantic.


End file.
